A major goal of the DF/HCC GI SPORE is to identify and fund projects that will lead to clinically testable hypotheses aimed at reducing the incidence and mortality rate of GI cancers or improving the quality of life of patients with GI cancers. The Developmental Research Program (DRP) supports short-range studies to establish the results needed to facilitate well-validated, hypothesis-driven translational projects. Although the DRP funds established investigators, an important goal is to identify and stimulate interest in GI cancer research among groups whose current focus may be different but sufficiently related. The Developmental Projects Program is led a highly qualified committee of DF/HCC researchers who participate actively in the selection and ongoing review of pilot projects and who represent laboratory, population and clinical science across the Harvard institutions. The DRP provides the depth and flexibility required to maintain innovation in GI SPORE activities. During the prior funding cycle, the DF/HCC SPORE supported 18 highly innovative and productive developmental projects that have enabled novel discoveries and 29 successful grant applications to further their ongoing research. The DRP will continue to support novel research in GI cancer and has the following specific aims: 1. Solicit pilot projects in GI cancer translational research that have significant potential for reducing the incidence and mortality rate of GI cancer and/or improving the quality of life of patients with GI cancers. 2. Foster collaborative efforts among SPORE investigators and with other investigators to encourage the development of new and innovative ideas and approaches. 3. Monitor the progress of the projects and provide critical feedback. 4. Encourage and assist investigators with promising preliminary data developed with support of this Program to apply for extramural peer-reviewed funding. 5. When necessary or possible, promote the most promising projects in the Developmental Research Program to full SPORE research projects.